10 Things About Us
by Megami Mayuki
Summary: 10 hal yang berhubungan tentang kau dan aku. Drabble fic, Shounen-ai, OOC. Ichihitsu. RnR Please!


**10 Things About Us**

by Megami Mayuki

**.**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

**.**

Rate: K+

**.**

Pair: IchiHitsu

**.**

Warning: Drabble, Shounen-ai, OOC, gaje, typo

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

**1. Wind**

Ichigo selalu percaya pada angin. Selama ini, ia selalu mengikuti ke mana angin akan menuntunnya. Ke mana angin akan membawanya melangkah. Dan ia juga yakin, anginlah yang membuatnya bertemu dengan seorang Hitsugaya Toushirou.

**2. Snow**

Pemuda itu tahu betapa kekasihnya sangat menyukai salju. Begitu juga dengan dirinya. Karena saat salju turun, ia akan melihat saljunya berdiri di antara rianaian helaian putih itu. Ia seperti malaikat yang berdiri di hamparan tanah putih. Di matanya, ia terlihat sangat indah dan cantik -lebih dari biasanya. Karena dia Yukihime-nya.

**3. Books**

Di mata orang, buku merupakan sumber ilmu. Tapi bagi _shinigami_ ber_zanpakutou_ besar itu, benda itu adalah malapetaka. Terutama ketika Sang Juu-bantai Taichou marah padanya. Ia tidak akan segan-segan melemparkan buku setebal 500 halaman lebih padanya. Satu hal yang harus ia catat di otaknya. Jangan pernah menaruh buku di dekat kekasihnya saat ia naik pitam.

**4. Bicycle**

"HUWAAA! KUROSAKIII!

Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda berambut salju itu berteriak histeris. Ia tidak akan pernah menyangka kencan pertamanya dengan Ichigo akan seperti ini. Bukan kencan romantis ia rasakan, tetapi neraka yang manis untuk pemuda _strawberry_ itu.

Awalnya, semuanya baik-baik saja. Ichigo mengajaknya jalan-jalan naik sepeda dengan Hitsugaya di boncengannya. Menikmati semilir angin Karakura, yang menciptakan susana sejuk di antara mereka. Dan jangan salahkan pemuda itu, jika tiba-tiba iblis di otaknya berbisik padanya. Bukankah bila dua orang sedang berduaan orang yang ketiga adalah iblis?

Dan beginilah sekarang. Sepeda itu melaju kencang dengan kecepatan cahaya. Dua ekspresi berbeda terukir di wajah keduanya. Ichigo dengan tawa iblis dan seringai jahilnya. Dan Hitsugaya dengan terikan histerisnya. Semoga saja pita suaranya nanti tidak putus.

**5. Moon**

Jika pemuda lain mengibaratkan kekasihnya seperti bulan, maka hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan Ichigo. _Shinigami_ berambut _orange _itu tidak mau mengibaratkan kekasihnya dengan benda bulat dan bercahaya di langit malam itu. Di matanya, Toushirou lebih indah dari bulan. Berbeda jauh dengan bulan yang hanya bisa merefleksikan cahaya matahari itu. Toushirou-nya punya pancaran cahaya dari hatinya sendiri yang melebihi satelit bumi itu. Bahkan, saat purnama sekalipun. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, ia tak mau menyamakan permukaan benda bulat yang berlubang-lubang itu dengan kulit mulus Sang Juu-bantai Taichou. Itu hanya akan menjadi penghinaan besar utuk kekasihnya.

**6. Ice Cream**

Saat memakan _ice cream_ hal yang pertama kau rasakan adalah sensasi dinginnya di mulutmu. Lalu, baru akan terasa manis dan lembutnya. Begitu juga saat mengenal seorang Hitsugaya Toushirou. Di luar kau hanya akan melihat sifat dinginnya. Tapi begitu melihat lebih dalam, kau akan merasakan kelembutan dan hatinya yang manis. Kau hanya perlu mencari cara untuk membuat dia mengijinkanmu merasakan rasa '_ice cream_'-nya. Untuk hal itu, cukup hanya Kurosaki Ichigo yang tahu caranya.

**7. Bed**

Ichigo selalu berharap sang Juubantai-taichou akan sering ditugaskan ke _gensei_. Alasannya? Selalu bisa berduaan dengannya? Itu sudah jelas. Bisa sering bertemu? Pastinya. Agar bisa melindunginya? Itu tidak perlu, Toushirou mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri. Bisa melakukan adegan rate M dengan Toushirou? Ah, bisa kita lihat wajah Ichigo yang memerah. Namun dari semua alasan itu, yang ia inginkan hanyalah menatap wajah tidur Yukihime-nya yang manis.

**8. Chocolate**

_Shinigami_ berambut putih itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ketika ia memberikan satu parcel besar berisi cokelat dan permen -yang bisa dipastikan dari Ukitake- pemuda itu langsung melahapnya. "Kau benar-benar suka cokelat, ya, Kurosaki?" tanyanya ketika Ichigo memakan cokelat ke-100-nya.

"Ini enak. Manis lagi. Kau mau coba?" tawarnya sambil mengulurkan permen cokelat kepada Toushirou.

"Tidak."

"Coba saja. Kau pasti suka."

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka makanan manis."

"Ayolah, Toushirou. Satu saja tidak akan membunuhmu," kata shinigami pengganti itu dengan sedikit memaksa.

Mau tidak mau pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu menerima cokelat itu. Dipandanginya benda manis ditangannya itu sambil memasang wajah _horror_. Seolah-olah ia akan memasukkan racun berbentuk seperti permen dan manis yang sangat mematikan ke dalam saluran pencernaannya.

Ketika makanan berwarna coklat itu meleleh di dalam mulutnya, air mukanya berubah.

"Manis dan lembut."

"Sudah kubilang kau pasti suka. Mau kuberi tahu agar rasanya lebih enak lagi?"

"Memang ada caranya?" tanya Toushirou dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tentu saja ada. Perhatikan!"

Cup! Bibir Ichigo dengan cepat menyentuh dan melumat belah bibir merekah di hadapannya. Membuat sepasang permata emerald itu membulat lebar.

"Benarkan terasa lebih manis?" Pertanyaan itu mulus keluar dari mulut sang pemuda berambut orange begitu ia melepaskan ciuman mereka. Cengiran lebar tergurat jelas di wajah tampannya.

"KUROSAKIIII!"

**9. Fairy**

Dalam setiap dongeng klasik pengantar tidur, selalu ada peri yang mengabulkan permohonan. Selalu ada peri yang memberikan keajaiban dan kebahagiaan. Cinderella bisa pergi ke pesta dansa dan bertemu pangeran tampan, karena ada ibu peri yang mengubahnya menjadi putri dalam sekejap. Pinokio bisa menjadi anak laki-laki, karena ada peri yang mengubahnya dari boneka kayu menjadi manusia. Peterpan mampu terbang menjelajahi Neverland dan bertemu Wendy, karena ada Tinkerbell -sahabat perinya- yang memberinya debu peri yang membuatnya bisa terbang. Dan tentu saja ditambah berbagai cerita lainnya yang menunjukkan betapa menakjubkanngcoa sang peri. Namun betapa hebatnya sang peri, Toushirou yakin ia tak membutuhkan sang makhluk bersayap mungil itu. Baginya, asalkan bersama Ichigo setiap detik adalah keajaiban. Tidak, Ichigo bukanlah peri, tapi karena Ichigo adalah keajaiban itu sendiri.

**10. Rings**

Entah sudah berapa lama mata emerald itu menatapnya tanpa henti. Terpancar jelas kalau sang pemilik _emerald _itu menanti jawaban atas tindakan pemuda lain di hadapannya itu. Bagaimana tidak. Tanpa ada angin ataupun hujan tiba-tiba Ichigo mendobrak masuk ke dalam kantor _taichou_ divisi 10 yang tadinya tenang dan damai. Membuat sang penghuni terlonjak kaget. Dan belum sempat Toushirou menyemburkan keluar amarahnya yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, sang pengganggu itu langsung berlutut di hadapannya. Menggenggam tangannya dan menatapnya dalam dengan sepasang mata musim gugur itu.

"Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini, Kurosaki? Kita sudah begini selama 1 jam."

Ichigo menelan ludahnya susah payah. Entah kenapa kali ini debaran jantungnya lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Toushirou..."

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Toushirou..."

"Kalau ada yang ingin kaukatakan, cepat katakan saja. Aku sibuk."

"Toushirou..."

"Ada beratus-ratus lembar paperwork yang harus kukerjakan."

"Tou..."

"Cepatlah! Dari tadi kau cuma memanggil namaku saja."

Sudah jelas kalau taichou mungil itu mulai tidak sabar.

"Karena itu, diamlah! Kau membuyarkan konsentrasiku."

Ichigo mengambil napas dalam. Ditenangkan hatinya sejenak. Mengatur agar jantungnya tak berdegup sekian kerasnya. _'Berjuanglah, Ichigo! Masa depanmu dipertaruhkan.'_

Pemuda berambut orange itu menarik napasnya sekali lagi. Lalu, dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak beludru yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di balik shihakusho hitamnya. Dibukanya perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit mulai terlihat benda yang ada di dalamnya. Sepasang cicin berwarna perak dengan ukirannya yang khas bertengger manis di sana.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Eh?"

**A/N: **Udah lama tak bersua di FBI hehehehe

Giliran dateng malah bikin fic kayak gini. Fic drabble ini kubuat waktu pemilihan ketua osis di skulku yang bikin boring banget = tolong jangan ditiru.

Gomen kalo ada kesalahan-kesalahan di fic ini, akhir kata:

"**REVIEW PLEASE"**

**m(_ _)m**


End file.
